


Sirius' Injury

by Kejonida



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 18:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16202864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kejonida/pseuds/Kejonida
Summary: Sirius breaks his arm.





	Sirius' Injury

James could not stop laughing at Sirius who had his arm in a sling. Sirius had fallen off his motorcycle and had broken his arm. 

“My arm is broken and you sit there laughing.” Sirius said.

“It’s not that you broke your arm it is that you broke your arm while riding your motorcycle.” James said.

“How is that funny?” Sirius asked.

“Because you thought that you would look so cool and you fell off within five seconds of being on it.” James explained.

“I still don’t understand why I couldn’t just have my arm rehealed with magic.” Sirius said.

“It might be because of the time when you decided to set off several stink pellets inside of the Hospital Wing.” 

“I had to do it, Snivellus was in there.” 

“Still, you upset Madame Pomfrey.” 

Just then several girls walked up to the Gryffindor Table. 

“Oh what happened to your arm?” One of the girls sighed over Sirius.

“I broke it on my motorcycle.” Sirius explained.

“You have a motorcycle!” The girls all exclaimed.

“Yeah would you like to see it?” Sirius asked as he stood up and took two of the girls by the hand and walked them out of the Great Hall. 

Sirius turned back and winked at James. James sighed at the fact that even while injured Sirius could still get all the girls.


End file.
